There are instances of erectile impotence in which the patient does not respond to more conventional therapy and the surgical implanting of a penile prosthesis may be the only practical means of remedying the impotency.
Several types of penile erectile systems have been employed in the past. One system comprises a pair of rods of suitable stiffness which are surgically implanted into the corpus cavernosum of the penis. One disadvantage of that type of system is that the permanent stiffness of the rod can be a source of physical pain and embarrassment, to the patient. The systems disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,898,476 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,037 are representative of this type of system.
Another type of penile erectile system which is available is an inflatable system. The inflatable system normally includes two fairly long inflatable and distensible tubes that are surgically implanted in the corpus cavernosum of the penis. Each of the two tubes is connected by tubing to a pressure bulb of inflating fluid which is implanted elsewhere in the body. Because of the volume required to inflate, distend, pressurize and rigidize the distensible, inflatable tubes, the pressure bulbs are relatively large. The systems of U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,102 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,711 are representative of the available inflatable penile erectile systems.